


The Chalice

by ellie_phant



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Fic, Cum Chalice, Excessive Swearing, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Other, Sex, Swordfighting, nagito komaeda sword fights yandere dev, the chalice - Freeform, the semen goblet, yandere dev fucking dies, yandev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie_phant/pseuds/ellie_phant
Summary: you meet yandere dev after being a fan of his work and he forces you to drink his cum chalice (p.s. you like it)another crack fic (i basically only post these so whatever)
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Reader, Yandere Dev/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smellycooter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smellycooter/gifts).



**Chaopter on**

“ no, it is a go,blet. Not a chalice3.” Yandres devwas ssaid to me after I got bannwed from his discwod sever in 3 sseoc iujnds uwu. We where @ a conventi0n and he splappedfg me!!!!!!!!!!! WHat a fugninskg BITCH that hoe he;s sooo stikgy and poopy :rage: :rage: :rage: 

**(author note: YANDEV WOULD NEVER DO THIS OK???? SO DONT DY  
SAY ANYTING JGOUT IT!!:RAGE: :RAGE: :RAGE: thus is snot poggers okey??)**

“And its sewmane. Not c3m. I would anever saiy anything like threat becwuywe i ajzm yandere sdewev lmaowl.”

He them grabbed a super esugzdxee uwu chalice, fuckballs i mean gobltert, full of goblrttcum sand handed it to me “owo doki doki drjink this onii-chan uwu” I tokok the vjhalice and sgtarefd down ar this “whaty the fquck is this you crusty musty asdsw”

:its a swemen gohblet not drink it kitten” “ogey lmao u little bitch ass piss baby”  
I sipepdx the ch-goblet and it dtgas tesd good lmao. “Omg so kawaii uwu” i moooooooooaaaned “uwaoooooh yas it tate’ s like mac n chese>.,// uuw’ ‘“

**(arthur’s no t e: btw i HAVE drunk yaNdev;s COOM b4 so i KNOW WHST it tasteis like ogay?? I n kow whft i am thghlalking abt okkkkkkkkk pog pog pog pog pog)**

Omfhgfd then out of noweather someonewAS came and challenged yan-dairy dev to a sword fight omgf its awas nagistdo komeQLITda. “Ahaha sword fight me cowarfc biych” nagitow said uwu “uwu okgeay” dev daddy said and pulled cout his semen goblet sword andr slashed it and kille dnagito komerdean but he heS LUCKiii saod he idnt die and killedsw devyer yandere in front of rewy/N “omg so un kawaii wtf bnitchdu i will kill you >:(“ I pi9ciked up the goblet semedn sword and killed naigto komedas. He died ths tyme tho lol. (But then he came back 2 lyfe)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two years after the battle

**Cbaper 2  
Twowo years late r uwu**

I walkedf int the greaveryeard and pla ced flowers thatg were white like the goblets liquid i drank all those yrs agoo/ onto uandre decvs gravestone that had otwher flowers surrounding it from his discord mods that can somehow fucking ban someone in less thanone se ond wtf how much fucking time do they have to do that. And then i greabbedxd a shovel and dujg up his body.   
“Omg daddy dev i miss u so much we were ogjing to have kidsa and name thwm gobkelt and smenesn. Sad uwu :(“ and then i p1ssed on hhjis dead body and burrjued him back into his greave with nagito akomeada. And me & nag toe cumaeday banged on his grav3 HAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA

**(authore s not: yandeV if ur redding thiS let me pi55 on u plsss!!!!11!!!!11!!!!11037)  
\**

**(auth-whore’s ntoe PT 2: Brycvef paperlock if yuir reading this please let me popoie in your mouth <3DLIEW68)**

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alrighty thats itCbaper 2  
> Twowo years late r uwu
> 
> I walkedf int the greaveryeard and pla ced flowers thatg were white like the goblets liquid i drank all those yrs agoo/ onto uandre decvs gravestone that had otwher flowers surrounding it from his discord mods that can somehow fucking ban someone in less thanone se ond wtf how much fucking time do they have to do that. And then i greabbedxd a shovel and dujg up his body.   
> “Omg daddy dev i miss u so much we were ogjing to have kidsa and name thwm gobkelt and smenesn. Sad uwu :(“ and then i p1ssed on hhjis dead body and burrjued him back into his greave with nagito akomeada. And me & nag toe cumaeday banged on his grav3 HAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA
> 
> (authore s not: yandeV if ur redding thiS let me pi55 on u plsss!!!!11!!!!11!!!!11037)  
> \
> 
> (auth-whore’s ntoe PT 2: Brycvef paperlock if yuir reading this please let me popoie in your mouth <3DLIEW68)
> 
> THE END

**Author's Note:**

> i love writing crack fics hasknfkankanakldlnf


End file.
